This invention relates generally to manufacturing of electronic components including magnetic cores, and more specifically to manufacturing of surface mount electronic components having magnetic cores and conductive coil windings.
A variety of magnetic components, including but not limited to inductors and transformers, include at least one conductive winding disposed about a magnetic core. Such components may be used as power management devices in electrical systems, including but not limited to electronic devices. Advancements in electronic packaging have enabled a dramatic reduction in size of electronic devices. As such, modern handheld electronic devices are particularly slim, sometimes referred to as having a low profile or thickness.